Apoptosis denotes the complex contortions of the membrane and organelles of a cell as it undergoes the process of programmed cell death. During said process, the cell activates an intrinsic suicide program and systematically destroys itself. The following series of events can be observed:                The cell surface begins to bleb and expresses pro-phagocytic signals. The whole apoptotic cell then fragments into membrane-bound vesicles that are rapidly and neatly disposed of by phagocytosis, so that there is minimal damage to the surrounding tissue.        The cell then separates from its neighbors.        
The nucleus also goes through a characteristic pattern of morphological changes as it commits genetic suicide, the chromatin condenses and is specifically cleaved to fragments of DNA.
Neuronal cell death plays an important role in ensuring that the nervous system develops normally. It appears that the death of developing neurones depends on the size of the target that they innervate: cells with fewer synaptic partners are more likely to die than those that have formed multiple synapses. This may reflect a process, which balances the relative number of pre- to postsynaptic neurones in the developing nervous system. Although neuronal cell death was assumed to be apoptotic, it was only recently that neurones in developing rodent brain were conclusively shown to undergo apoptosis as classified by morphology and DNA fragmentation. As cell death during development is clearly not a pathological process, it makes sense that cells actually cease to exist.
Neuronal death occurs via either apoptotic or necrotic processes following traumatic nerve injury or during neurodegenerative diseases. Multiple components are emerging as key players having a role in driving neuronal programmed cell death. Amongst the components leading to neuronal apoptosis are members of the SAPK/JNK being a subfamily of MAP Kinases (MAPKs).
MAPKs (mitogen-activated protein kinases) are serine/threonine kinases that are activated by dual phosphorylation on threonine and tyrosine residues. In mammalian cells, there are at least three separate but parallel pathways that convey information generated by extracellular stimuli to the MAPKs. Said pathways consist of kinase cascades leading to activation of the ERKs (extracellular regulated kinases), the JNKs (c-Jun N-terminal kinases), and the p38/CSBP kinases. While both the JNK and p38 pathways are involved in relaying stress-type extramolecular signals, the ERK pathway is primarily responsible for transducing mitogenic/differentiation signals to the cell nucleus.
SAPK cascades represent a sub-family of the mitogen-activating protein kinase family, that are activated by different external stimuli including DNA damage following UV irradiation, TNF-α, IL-1β, ceramide, cellular stress, and reactive oxygen species and have distinct substrate specificities. Signal transduction via MKK4/JNK of MKK3/p38 results in the phosphorylation of inducible transcription factors, c-Jun and ATF2, which then act as either homodimers or heterodimers to initiate transcription of down-stream effectors. c-Jun is a protein that is forming homodimers and heterodimers (with e.g. c-Fos) to produce the transactivating complex AP-which is required for the activation of many genes (e.g. matrix metalloproteinases) involved in the inflammatory response. The JNKs were discovered when it was found that several different stimuli such as UV light and TNF-α stimulated phosphorylation of c-Jun on specific serine residues in the N-terminus of the protein.
In a recent publication of Xie X et al, (Structure 1998, 6 (8); 983-991) it has been suggested that activation of stress-activated signal transduction pathways are required for neuronal apoptosis induced by NGF withdrawal in rat PC-12 and superior cervical ganglia (SCG) sympathetic neuronal cells. Inhibition of specific kinases, namely MAP kinase kinase 3 (3) and MAP kinase kinase 4 (MKK4), or c-Jun (part of the MKK-4 cascade) may be sufficient to block apoptosis (see also Kumagae Y et al, in Brain Res Mol Brain Res, 1999, 67(1), 10-17 and Yang D D et al in Nature, 1997, 389 (6653); 865-870). Within a few hours of NGF deprivation in SCG neurones, c-Jun becomes highly phosphorylated and protein levels increase. Similarly in rat PC-12 cells deprived of NGF, JNK and p38 undergo sustained activation while ERKs are inhibited. Consistent with this JNK3 KO mice are resistant to excitotoxicity induced apoptosis in the hippocampus and more importantly they display greatly reduced epileptic like seizures in response to excitotoxicity as compared to normal animals (Nature 1997, 389, 865-870).
More recently, it has been reported that the JNK signalling pathway is implicated in cell proliferation and could play an important role in autoimmune diseases (Immunity, 1998, 9, 575-585; Current Biology, 1999, 3, 116-125) which are mediated by T-cell activation and proliferation.
Naive (precursor) CD4+ helper T (Th) cells recognise specific MHC-peptide complexes on antigen-presenting cells (APC) via the T-cell receptor (TCR) complex. In addition to the TCT-mediated signal, a costimulatory signal is provided at least partially by the ligation of CD28 expressed on T-cells with B7 proteins on APC. The combination of these two signals induces T-cell clonal expression.
After 4-5 days of proliferation, precursor of CD4+ T cells differentiate into armed effector Th cells that mediate the functions of the immune system. During the differentiation process, substantial reprogramming of gene expression occurs.
Two subsets of effector Th cells have been defined on the basis of their distinct cytokine secretion pattern and their immunomodulatory effects: Th1 cells produce IFNγ and LT (TNF-β), which are required for cell-mediated inflammatory reactions; Th2 cells secrete IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-10 and IL-13, which mediate B cell activation and differentiation. These cells play a central role in the immune response. The JNK MAP Kinase pathway is induced in Th1 but not in Th2 effector cells upon antigen stimulation. Furthermore, the differentiation of precursor CD4+ T cells into effector Th1 but not Th2 cells is impaired in JNK2-deficient mice. Therefore, in recent years it has been realized that the JNK kinase pathway plays an important role in the balance of Th1 and Th2 immune response through JNK2.
With the objective of inhibiting the JNK kinase pathway, WO/9849188 teaches the use of a human polypeptide, i.e. JNK-interacting protein 1 (JIP-1), which is a biological product and which has also been assayed for overcoming apoptosis related disorders.                Active bio-peptides or bio-proteins are only obtained by means of rather comprehensive and expensive bio-synthesis which consequently frequently renders the resulting products fairly cost-intensive.        The peptides are known to display poor membrane penetration and may not cross the blood brain membrane,        The principal drawback to the use of peptide inhibitors or antagonists is the problem of low oral bioavailability resulting from intestinal degradation. Hence, they must be administered parenterally and finally,        peptide inhibitors or antagonists are frequently viewed by the host body as intruding material to be eliminated, thus setting off an auto-immune response.        
Hence, it is an objective of the present invention to provide relatively small molecules that avoid essentially all of the above-mentioned drawbacks arising from the use of peptides or proteins, however, which are suitable for the treatment of a variety of diseases, in particular of neuronal or the autoimmune system related disorders. It is notably an objective of the present invention to provide relatively small molecule chemical compounds which are able to modulate, preferably to down-regulate or to inhibit the JNK (Jun kinase) pathway so to be available as a convenient method of treating diseases which are preferably mediated by the JNK function. Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to provide methods for preparing said small molecule chemical compounds. It is furthermore an objective of the present invention to provide a new category of pharmaceutical formulations for the treatment of diseases, preferably mediated by the JNK function. It is finally an objective of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment and/or prevention of diseases that are caused by disorders of the autoimmune and/or the neuronal system.